


The Son of Senator Leia Organa

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Force Bond, I mean, Kylo, Pregnancy feels, Rey - Freeform, Tears, can't you tell, emo trash son and his cinnamon roll are so in love, i heard you read fanfic claudia gray, is someone dead, so fucking in love, the force is happening, the war is back, things just got serious, this bond thing is good and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll probably get dragged back to the Jedi Order. You’ll have to fight, too. They don’t care that we have a kid, Rey, and they don’t care,” he pauses, “for once, they don’t care that I’m the son of Leia Organa. The one time I wish they would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son of Senator Leia Organa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, and I'm TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't replied to the comments left on the last part of this series. My life has gotten rather hectic. Somehow, I wrote this all in one day. Not sure how, but it just came to me. I worked really hard on it, and I think it might be the best of the series, save for the first. Maybe it's even better than that, I don't know. 
> 
> If you comment, I will try my damn-dest to reply, but I might not be able to. I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't have time/want to comment, give me a kudos, please! I like to know that people like this little series. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Rey and Ben hold hands in the street as they walk home. Miraculously, no one really knows them, and while Rey doesn’t completely understand the ‘fame’ that Ben talks about hating, she sympathizes with him when he talks about never getting to be anonymous as a child.   
  
“Everyone knew I was Senator Leia Organa’s son,” he told her once, “and no matter where I was, or whom I was with, that was always the comment when I told them my name.” At least no one recognized him now, a grown man with a scar across his face, a scar he had come to appreciate. “Most people still say that. That’s why I don’t like to talk to too many strangers at events.”  
  
“But all of them know who you are already,” Rey suggests smirking, “and I don’t think it helps when your mother points me out at parties, telling everyone about her grandchild. Not that I mind. I’ve not had too many people excited over something about me before.”   
  
Ben squeezes her hand a little tighter, looking down at her stomach. About 30 sun cycles left to go and Ava would be here. “I’m always excited when it comes to you,” he says with a wink, forcing her to laugh.   
  
“We are in public, Ben!” she exclaims, nudging him in the arm. Rey smiles at him, her nose a little wider now, her lips larger. The wind whipped around them, the cold air on Coruscant becoming even more chilling. The cold cycles were upon them. “I want to get home and take these pants off, they’re driving me mad, and no, I don’t mean I want to get them off in _that_ way, Solo.”   
  
“Are you feeling okay?” he asks, stopping her, suddenly concerned.   
  
“They’re just uncomfortable and it’s freezing out. Come on, walk.” Ben smirks at his wife and follows her lead as she begins walking toward their building again.   
  
“You want anything when we get home?” Rey contemplates his question, wondering…   
  
“I want to get in bed and watch a holovid. Snuggle and all that.” Ben smiled at her suggestion.  
  
“Of course.”   


* * *

  
The next day he leaves for a planet she’s never heard of, off on an investigation, tracking down more remnants of the First Order. Rey doesn’t like to know the details, doesn’t like to think about Ben putting himself in that much danger, but he has a team, and they always deliver.   
  


* * *

  
It’s been three sun cycles since Ben left for his mission. He’s contacted her twice through holo. He refuses to talk to her through the bond when he’s gone with his team of investigators. He doesn’t want to worry her, and a bit of him knows that she’d take the Falcon and come looking for him.  
  
She spends the day organizing Ava’s room a bit. She misses training the padawans, but using the Force drains her right now. Ava is using up so much of her, and Rey begins to both worry and wonder about the immense ability the child must have. Leia had once said something about Ben letting her know that he was a boy when she was not too far along in her pregnancy. Why hadn’t Ava done anything like that with her? The healer had told them that Ava was a girl. Maybe Ava didn’t have the Force. Maybe Rey was just tired because she was carrying around a human inside of her.

Ben had suggested that he would prefer that Ava not have the Force, not that there was anything that they could do about it, and chances were that, yes, she would be very, very gifted with it. They’d deal with it when the time came. The idea of their child pushing another with the Force was terrifying, a thought that hadn’t even come to her until Ben told her that he himself had done it when he was young, just because he was angry. If Ava was around others like her, maybe it wouldn’t be the case.   
  
Rey stood up, admiring her work before heading toward the living room. Ben was supposed to holo her sometime soon, she was certain. The code to reach him was never the same, so there was no way of contacting him. She just had to wait.

Later, Rey left their apartment and walked toward her mother-in-law’s. She had not heard from Ben, and he was two hours late. Knocking on the door, she watched as the knob turned, the General suddenly appearing.

“What do you know?” Rey asks harshly, not meaning to sound so… mean. “Where is he?”  
  
“He’s beyond the Outer Rim,” confesses the General, motioning for her daughter-in-law to come inside. “They’ve encountered a sizeable battalion; they weren’t expecting it.   
  
“No, no, no,” Rey whispers as she slowly walks toward Leia’s couch. “Why did you send him out there?”  
  
“We thought it was nothing – routine work.” Rey nods, knowing that the General would not send him out like this (with the baby on the way) on purpose. “I wasn’t going to tell you. I was hoping you would fall asleep and it would be over by morning.”  
  
“I fell asleep on the couch, but I felt like something was wrong, just lingering there in my head. He doesn’t communicate through our bond when he’s away, but I guess he was trying to let me know that something wasn’t good.” Leia sits next to Rey and takes her hand, still amazed by how Ben and Rey’s bond worked.   
  
Beginning to cry softly, Rey leans into her. “He can’t die, General. He can’t. I can’t raise this baby by myself.”  
  
“Rey, you’re getting ahead of yourself. If you reach, can you still feel him?” Rey thought about the General’s words, and began to slowly reach for him.   
  
Rey concentrates on the bond, trying to feel him, and there he is – still there. Alive. “He’s alive,” she assures Leia, “he’s alive. I’m not going to distract him right now, and I don’t want to hear what’s going on in his head at the moment, so that’s all I’ll do.”   
  
“You can stay here tonight if you don’t want to be alone, or I can come over.”  
  
“You don’t want me to be alone in case something bad does happen, right?” Rey asks, a sad look on her face.   
  
“Yes.”

* * *

  
Rey tosses and turns in her bed, the General down the hall in the guest room.   
  
_“Rey!”_ she hears in her head, bolting up.  
  
_“Ben?”_ she asks groggily, wondering if this is a dream or reality.   
  
_“I’m okay. I’m safe. A little banged up, but nothing major,”_ he tells her, and she realizes that she is indeed experiencing reality _. “I know I must have worried you when I didn’t call.”  
_  
_“You did. Heavens, I was worried. But I’m so relieved to hear you.”_ She hears him chuckle, and she is so pleased to hear that noise.   
  
His laughing stops, and she knows he’s about to deliver some bad news. _“We lost a few today, Rey. And they were prepared. This wasn’t just a group of moffs that had banded together, it was them plus their army. Stormtroopers. I never thought I would see that uniform again, except for maybe in a museum.”_ Rey silently thanks a deity that her husband is alive, but says a prayer for the men and women who lost husbands and wives, loved ones, children just hours ago.   
  
_“I am not letting you leave me until well after this baby is born, do you hear me? I’ll be damned if I let your mother send you off to a planet so far out that it’s not even on a standard map ever again!”_ Rey yells into the bond, causing Ben to chuckle again.   
  
_“Mother sent you out to a planet like that once. Worked pretty well for the both of us, last time I checked.”_ She feels warmth at the mention of Ahch-To, remembers when he brought his knights there as Kylo Ren, and how they had dueled. She remembers when they’d talked in the hut about their connection, and at the time, how furious she was at its existence. About how Master Luke blew up the hut while they were still inside. How she’d fallen off the cliff trying to run away from him, and he went into the water after her, saving her. It was then when Rey realized that Ben didn’t want her dead, no matter how hard she had tried to make herself believe it, and that she didn’t want him dead, either. _“I can’t believe we didn’t play rescue when we had the chance on Spira.”_  
  
Rey laughs, desperately wanting to touch him, to have physical proof that he was alive. _“Tie me up in the closet and you can come and rescue me then.”_   
  
_“Oh, that works, too. Great idea.”_ Rey thinks about being tied up in her closet, and Ben finding her. She awaits it dearly. _“Don’t do this to me right now, Rey. This isn’t really the place for me to be aroused.”_   
  
_“Let me get this straight: it’s okay for you to try this on me, out in the open on the street, but I can’t with you, in your head?”_ If she hadn’t been so scared for him earlier, she would probably be pissed off by this.   
  
_“Girls are so lucky. You’re horny and no one ever has to know. No one can tell.”_ Rey laughs again, suddenly forgetting how pissed off she would normally be. _“Our argument is helping, by the way, so thank you.”_  
  
_“At least you’ve got someone very willing to help you out with it once you get home.”  
_  
_“Quit it, I’m serious,”_ he says, _“but… I do look forward to it.”_  
  


* * *

  
Rey goes and wakes the General, and tells her that Ben is safe. Leia begins to cry, having apparently been trying to hold it together for Rey’s sake. “I was terrified that I had sent him out to his death, Rey. Like Han…”   
  
“He’s fine. He said he didn’t make it out completely unscathed, but that he’s not in any critical condition whatsoever.” Rey sits on the bed next to the General, trying to soothe her, just as she had soothed Rey. “He said that a few of his group were killed. He didn’t tell me who. He never tells me who he’s with.” It would only be one more thing to give Rey worry, if there were names attached to the dead.   
  
“I’m sure I’ll find out in the morning.” Leia has stopped crying, and reaches out for Rey’s hand. “I didn’t want to do to you what I had done to myself. And especially not right now.”   
  
“Ava will have both parents, General, no worries.” Rey squeezes the General’s hand, a reassuring gesture. “Thank you.”  
  
“For what, Rey?” she asks. Rey thinks back to just a few moments ago, when Ben reminded her of Ahch-To.  
  
“Everything.”   
  


* * *

  
The only time Rey’s ever been more relieved to see Ben is when she found him standing over Snoke, his lightsaber pointed for the old leader’s heart. 

They run to each other, embracing each other at first contact. Rey cries and lets him feel everything that she had felt in his absence: the fear and the relief.   
  
“Rey, Rey, Rey,” Ben repeats like a mantra into her hair. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” she reminds him, wishing she could be closer to him, but their little girl is in the way. Ben releases one arm from around her and puts a hand on her stomach.   
  
“I couldn’t even bear to be one with the Force, having to watch you raise her, being there but not being able to hold her.” Rey looks up at him and kisses him passionately, like she does when they’re alone. She doesn’t care who sees, because he’s home at last. Breaking apart, they laugh at each other before he takes her hand, as they walk toward the exit. “I love you.”  
  
“I know,” Rey says, sticking her nose up in the air proudly, getting another laugh from her husband.   


* * *

  
Rey lays naked in the bed, thoroughly sated. He made her cum four times and she’s exhausted, and he’s never given her a gentle, sweet orgasm, not like the ones she gives herself. What he gives her wracks her entire body: her feet arch along with her back, and the feeling that sails through her fingers and toes is unbelievable in those moments.

He’s gone to get her a glass of water, taking pride in wearing her out that much, but almost worried he went too far.   
  
“Hey,” Ben says softly upon his return, handing her the glass before getting in the bed next to her.   
  
“Why did you put on sleep pants?” Rey asks before taking a drink and sitting the glass down.   
  
“You want them off?” he asks, an eyebrow jutting up.   
  
“I’m rather exhausted, but I’m still naked. I like being naked with you, even if we are doing nothing.” His heart warms at her confession; even though this has been his life for four years, it still makes him weak in the most satisfying way.   
  
Ben pulls off the pants and throws them to the floor. “Better?”  
  
“Yes,” she replies, leaning over to kiss him quickly. Their lips meet and break apart in an instant. “I’m sure you have interviews tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes. I’m going to be sitting in a room with mother and about twenty other people as they ask me what I saw.” For the first time since he and Rey defeated Snoke, Ben is actually worried about another group coming for the new government. “There were so many of them, Rey. It was almost like they knew we’d come eventually. They were ready for the fight.”   
  
“Do they have ships?” she asks, curious.   
  
“Not yet, or to my knowledge. We better hope they don’t.” Rey sinks down into the pillows and touches his face.   
  
“You really don’t think they’re alone, do you? You think there are more.” He nods, laying parallel next to her, pulling her body to his.   
  
“I fear your students will be going to fight earlier than anticipated, Rey.” Ben hears her swallow in fear. “I’m serious.”  
  
“I know you are,” she replies as she imagines the teenagers in battle. It hurts to think about that scenario.

“Uncle Luke will have to quit looking for more Force-sensitives and work with what he’s got. I’ll probably get dragged back to the Jedi Order. You’ll have to fight, too. They don’t care that we have a kid, Rey, and they don’t care,” he pauses, “for once, they don’t care that I’m the son of Leia Organa. The one time I wish they would.”   
  
Rey turns in his embrace and holds his face in her hands. “Don’t talk like this, Ben! I just got you back! Don’t tell me how they’re going to take you away from me again! How they’re going to break my family apart! Don’t do this to me, not now!” A single tear slides sideways from her eye to her ear. Then, a strange feeling takes over.   
  
Ben watches as Rey’s eyes close, and he sees a small smile on her face. “What?” he asks.   
  
“It’s Ava, Ben.” Rey’s crying again, but this time, it’s out of joy. “She’s trying to comfort me. She knows I’m upset.” Rey giggles at the thought, her left hand reaching down under the covers to touch her belly. “She’s not talking, obviously, but… she is trying to make me feel at ease. I can’t explain it, but it’s a feeling.”   
  
As if they had ever had any doubt before, Ben’s now absolutely, positively sure that their child has the Force. She feels her mother’s sadness and worry, and she’s attempting to lessen it with her presence. He’s never heard of this before, but not many women who are very trained and aware of their Force abilities have ever had children.   
  
“Yes, little girl,” Rey says out loud, head down, looking toward her belly, “I know you’re there. Thank you, darling. I really mean that.” Ben likes touching her stomach, almost jealous that he won’t ever feel Ava’s kicks like Rey can. But after seeing what she’s gone through to bring Ava into the galaxy, he’s not sure he could ever handle it like Rey can.   
  
He can’t help but smile at the idea of Ava being worried about her mother. He chuckles, covering up his face with his hand, his pointer finger resting on the top part of his scar, like he always does. “We are going to have our hands full. I hope you know that. Be prepared.”   
  
“A child of yours? No, the child of Ben Solo would surely be calm and collected.” He laughs louder at her tongue-in-cheek response.   
  
“Is that an insult, Scavenger?” He’s pushed her gently onto her back, and looms over her, grinning. She reaches up for him again, pushing the hair out of his face.   
  
“What do you think, Prince of Alderaan, your Worshipfulness?” Rey asks him, a familiar, playful smirk on her face.   
  
“Is this some kind of flirtation? I know a scavenger could only _dream_ of being snatched up and wedded to a prince, _bedded_ by a prince,” Ben says sarcastically, before being pulled down by Rey to meet her with a kiss.   
  
“Keep dreaming, scoundrel,” she whispers before kissing him again, suddenly not feeling so exhausted anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously much heavier than most of this series. It dips into some serious stuff, like a rebirth of the First Order, the death of part of Ben's team, etc. I also think Ava's piece at the end was sweet. :) 
> 
> I know you probably want smut, but I'm not the best at writing it. Don't ask me where I pulled Part 1 of this series from in my body, because I just don't know. I've read over it and over it and am like, "How did I write this?!" I'm working on a non-fanfic piece right now and actually need to put implied smut in it, and can't bring myself to do it. Curse you, Christian-guilt! 
> 
> I'm not sure where the next part of this series will lead us. I can promise you that Ava will not die. I can't bear to write that. I can't bring myself to kill a baby in my writing. I did that in another non-fanfic work I did a while ago, and I had become so attached to the mother that killing her child really did a number on me. I get attached to my characters, dammit!


End file.
